She the one after all (Lemon-vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: NagaAU Sequel to: Is the one for me. You have a nest filled with eggs, but happens when your instincts kick in and you attack your friend? I don't own hetalia, the characters, or the image. contains lemon and vore.


She the one after all (Lemon-vore)

(Sequel to: Is the one for me)

SpainxChubby!Shrunken!Naga!Reader

Request for: Marshallesslover9

It's been several months since (Name) has been living with Antonio and right now just at the base of the tree in her room. (Name) has nest of her eggs as she coils around her six eggs as she never left the room and Antonio knows in never get to close to (Name) and her nest as she attack anyone even if it's her mate or friend. Whenever Antonio had to feed her, he had to be very careful in not getting too close to her or her nest, and feed her from distance of her nest in so it doesn't upset her, but no one was going expect of what going to happen before her eggs hatch.

One day it was like every other day as (Name) wakes up as she stretches and yawns; then the opens in revealing Antonio as he said, "Good morning, mi amor." "Good morning, Antonio." (Name) said as she doesn't slither over to him since she was still protect of her nest and then Antonio said, "Listen I got a call from a couple of friends of mine in needing help with some stuff and I have someone to come and check on you his name is Lovino Vargas. So you behave, mi amor." "I will, Antonio." (Name) said as Antonio then places a pile of meat for (Name) since he couldn't get close to her and he the closes the door as (Name) uses her tail in grabbing the meat in bringing it towards her; she starts to eat as she swallows them all whole. Once she finished eating, she sends it to her second stomach in digesting it, and she goes to sleep in sleeping off her meal that she just ate.

About several hours, Lovino arrives at Antonio's house as he was grumbling about something in Italian, he then goes those the front door, and goes the guest room. He then carefully opens the door in case (Name) was asleep and then he spots her as he walks in carefully in so not to wake her up; when he was in front of her. He goes to wake her up, but he accidently steps on a stick causing it to snap. (Name) wakes up in seeing Lovino, but too close to the as she lunges at him in pinning him in her coils, and Lovino was about to say something when (Name) opens her mouth as wide as she could; takes Lovino head first into her mouth as he struggles. (Name) continues to swallow Lovino as she swallows every last bit of him and she sighs in relief as he was in her first stomach; she slithers back over to her nest in going back to sleep as Lovino struggles in trying to get out of (Name)'s stomach as he was curled up into a ball as her stomach muscle encases him.

Several hours later, Antonio returns back home as he goes to the front door, and he then notices that there was no sign of Lovino. So he goes to the guest room as he was worry that something must have happened to Lovino and when he arrives he opens the door; his eyes widen in seeing (Name) with a huge bulge stomach. (Name) then wakes up in seeing Antonio as she said, "Oh hello Antonio I see that your back." "(Name) wh-what did you eat?" Antonio said and (Name) said, "a man he was too close to my nest, Antonio." "Y-You ate Lovino! Spit him out right now, (Name)!" Antonio said and she knew that Antonio was furious because he didn't call her 'mi amor' this time. So (Name) doesn't waste time as she gets up and coughs him up as Lovino starts to come out of his mouth; he comes out completely as he was covered in saliva as (Name) said as Lovino looks at her, "L-Lovino I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to…" Lovino wanted to yell at her, but he then understood since she is a mother to be with a nest, and she was only protecting it; Lovino said, "No it-a was my-a fault, ragazza. I was-a too close-a to-a your nest. So I'm-a sorry, ragazza, and I-a forgive you." "Th-Thank you. Lovino." (Name) said with a smile on her face and the Lovino gets up and leaves for home as she was left alone with Antonio as she wasn't sure of what Antonio had in store for her; he then said, "Well mi amor, it looks like you're going to need to be punished." Before (Name) could react, Antonio picks her bridal, and carries her to his room as they arrived to his bed room. Antonio continues to carry her as he then places her on his bed, he then takes off his clothes, and he then grabs his pair of handcuffs as he handcuffs (Name)to the bed rest. (Name) understood of what Antonio wanted as she was ready and Antonio climbs on the bed as he straddles her tail; then leans down as he places his lips onto (Name)'s lip as he also pushes his tongue into her mouth. (Name) moans in the kiss as she wraps her coils around Antonio's legs, around his back, and onto his shoulder; Antonio smirks at this as he pulls away as he starts to kiss down her neck as he finds all of her sensitive spot. Antonio then pulls away as he then goes to her breast as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on her nipples as he massages the other one with his free hand. (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck; she then said, "A-Antonio s-stop teasing me. "As you wish, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls away and then positions his member at her entrance as she nods her head; Antonio pushes his member.

Once Antonio was fully in and he waits for (Name) to adjust as she then nods her head; Antonio starts to thrust into her as he hits her sweet spot as she moans loudly. (Name) moans as Antonio continues to thrust into (Name) and then (Name) said, "A-Antonio I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, mi amor." Antonio said as they both then came at the same time into one another and then Antonio pulls out of (Name) as he then pulls a vial out of nowhere; he said, "The isn't over yet, mi amor." Antonio then undoes the cuffs from her wrist, he opens the vial, and he then pours on top of her head. When he empty the vial, (Name) then starts to shrink, and then she stops as she was now two inches tall. Antonio then carefully picks her up and then open his mouth as he puts (Name) into his mouth head first; he then gently closes his mouth around her tail as she said, "Seriously Antonio." Antonio chuckles as he slurps her tail into his mouth and then Antonio starts to mouth his tongue around in tasting her as he moans; (Name) moans in feeling his hot, wet tongue. Antonio then tilt his head back as he then swallows (Name) and he places his fingers at his neck as he felt a small bulge doing down his neck. (Name) continues to go down Antonio's hot, wet, and tight throat as she moans in the feeling of it felt like getting hugs and kisses; then she felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach as she enters inside of him.

Antonio felt (Name) enter inside of his stomach as a small bulge appears on his stomachas he gets out of her in heading back to (Name)'s as he places his hand on his stomach; said, "Are you alright in there and don't worry I'll watch the nest till I let you out, mi amor?" (Name) was finally inside of Antonio's stomach as she listens to his breathing and heart beating as he then burps; his stomach muscle encases her as it was hot, not too tight, and wet as she snuggles against his stomach muscle. She then heard of what Antonio said as she then said, "Yes I'm fine and thank you for you to watch them for me." "You're welcome, now get some rest, mi amor." Antonio said as he arrives at the nest and sit down on the ground as he lies back against the tree; he then closes his eyes in going to sleep as well as today was really a chaotic day for the both of them as Antonio really knows that she really is the one for him.

THE END


End file.
